Little Zim
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: Parody of the Gravity Falls episode "Little Dipper" When Dib grows an extra millimeter, Zim looks for a way to get taller by magical means. Things go well until an old enemy returns for revenge
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I've been meaning to write this for a while now. I love Gravity Falls and Invader Zim, and I realized that the episode "Little Dipper" would be perfect for Invader Zim. So I bring you the parody of this great episode! "Little Zim!" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or Gravity Falls.**

"Alright children, you may now begin." the happy, overly cheerful Mr. Elliot chimed. As Ms. Bitters wasn't there this morning (for reasons still unknown) Gaz's teacher had to be the class's substitute. And he thought that he would set up a fun activity for the children to begin the day with. Chess. He chose chess.

Everyone had set up their games, and had partnered up with someone to play it with. Leaving only Dib and Zim with out opponents. Which automatically made them partners.

"Remember to play fairly." Mr. Elliot reminded.

"Um... Little thing to black space nine." Zim said, moving one of the pieces.

"It's a pawn, that's not your color, and stop destroying the tiny horses!" Dib responded, snatching one of the knights Zim was about to crush from his gloved hand.

"I don't like them! They must be annihilated!" he cried out, shaking his fist dramatically. Dib rolled his eyes before knocking over his king.

"And... Checkmate!"

"Oh come on, you cheated!" Zim yelled, pointing across the table.

"No I didn't! I one fair and square!" Dib took out a notepad and put another tally mark under his name.

"Hey, could one of you pass me that bottle of glue?" Keef asked, coming seemingly out of nowhere. He pointed up at the top shelf of the classroom bookcase, where a bottle of glue sat innocently.

"Fine" Zim responded, standing up.

"Actually..." Keef said, trailing off. "Dib's taller."

"What? No he isn't! We're the exact same height! We've always been." he pointed out. Dib didn't look any taller to him.

"Hm..." Keef tapped his chin. "We should probably check." The curly red headed boy went to the back of the classroom and grabbed a yard stick from the bottom of the shelf. He ran back, and positioned the two boys back to back. He stood the wooden yard stick up next to them.

"Yep, he's got exactly one millimeter over you.

"What?!" Zim shouted in disbelief. There was no _way _Dib was taller than him. There had to be some mistake.

"You shouldn't be so surprised Zim." Dib said, arms folded and a triumphant look on his face. "After all, humans grow to be taller than irkens. This millimeter is just the beginning! I bet by the end of this year, I'll already have several _inches _above you! I'll be bigger! Stronger!"

"Like some kind of alpha human!" Keef gasped excitedly. The both turned to look at him strangely.

"Um... no." Dib responded slowly.

"C'mon, nobody even uses millimeters! It only makes you taller than me in Canada." Zim said stubbornly.

"Sorry Zim, bt when it comes to height, it seems you got the _short _end of the stick! Ha ha ha ha! Yeah!" his fist shot in the air victoriously at his joke. Then a dark shadow formed on the ground, and out of the dark and swirling vortex of pain and restlessness, Ms. Bitters rose.

"I was awoken by the sound of mockery. Where is it? Show me the object of ridicule." the scary teacher ordered.

"I'm taller than Zim!" Dib said proudly.

"-by one millimeter!" this would _not _be a victory for Dib. One millimeter should be _nothing_!

"Hey, dont get... _short _with your friend." she chuckled darkly. Ms. Bitter's laughing was the most terrifying thing you could ever see or hear in your mortal life.

"Ms Bitters. I hope you don't think... _little _of him!" Dib smiled.

"Yeah!" one of the students chimed in. "And, uh... he's short!" A good portion of the class began to laugh as Zim walked dejectedly out of the room, opposed to his usual march.

"Guys, maybe you should lay off a tiny bit." Keef remarked.

"Ha! Tiny! Even Keef is in on it now!" Brian, one of the Skool Children laughed, hitting him on the back.

"N-no, that's not what I meant."

"Zim will forget. He's got a 3... 2... 1..." Dib counted down on his fingers.

"Short term memory!" everyone shouted, loud enough so that Zim, who was already down the hall could hear them. He clenched his fists and continued walking.

"Stupid Dib. I'm not short!" he reached up to undo the lock on his locker, but couldn't quite reach. He jumped a couple times trying to grab it.

"Oh come on!" he shouted angrily before taking a laser gun out of his pocket and just shooting it.

"There's got to be _some _way to get taller. Maybe I can create a growing device." he thought out loud, taking out his books.

"But no, Dib would expect that, and would just blow it up to spite me. So if not technology, then what can I-" suddenly an idea popped int his head.

"Something Dib would never expect me to use! It's perfect. But where can I find something like that capable of what I want?" he put the books into his PAK before walking to the computer lab. He picked the lock on the door with his clawed finger, and went inside. He sat down on one of the cheap plastic chairs, and booted up one of the ancient computers.


	2. Chapter 2

Zim wandered about in the forest. The website he had went to stated that there were height altering properties deep within these woods. He looked down at the map he had printed out as a reference. He seemed to be pretty deep in the forest already. When would he find-

Suddenly Zim found himself rolling down the hill. He had tripped over a stupid tree root.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" He screamed as the world spun around him and his head hit the ground repeatedly. He fell with a thud at the bottom.

"Ow..." He groaned, clutching his head. "This had all better be worth it!"

As he began to sit up, he noticed that there was a tiny creature standing on his chest.

"Whoa." It appeared to be a tiny deer. It jumped off and trotted over to a mushroom, where several other deer were standing. A tiny eagle flew past where his nose would have been, had he had a nose.

Zim stood up and looked around him, noticing all sorts of oddities. A bear the size of his finger, and ant the size of his foot.

"No wonder Dib is interested in the paranormal. How the hell did these things get to these sizes without technology?" He mumbled. Just then he thought he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, is that mountain lion small, or just faraway and in perspective?" He wondered aloud. The wild feline growled and then pounced.

"Perspective! Perspective!" He screamed before shielding his face with his hands. The lion passed through a beam of light, and mid pounce, became the length of Zim's finger. It landed on his stomach, and climbed up his torso and onto his now outstretched arm. It lets out a meow before sinking it's teeth into his thumb.

"It still hurts, but less" he remarked. The small feline leaps of of him and into a patch of grass. Seeing a giant crystal, Zim walks over. The light was hitting it, and it was refracting light in two different direction. The light closer to Zim shone a magenta, while the other shone a light blue.

"Whoa." He breathed. A butterfly flew lazily past him, and into the magenta light, causing it to shrink slightly, before flying into the blue light. The winged insect was now _huge_. It knocked over a tree on its way past.

"What the heck?" He smirked. Careful to avoid the beams of light, Zim walked up to the crystal. Hundreds of smaller crystals were embedded into the ground around it. Zim idly wondered how they were formed, or if someone put them there.

One of his PAK leg shot out and pulled out one of the smaller crystals. He studied it for a moment before pocketing it and walking back up the hill to where his Voot Cruiser waited.

* * *

><p>Zim stood in his living room in front of the couch. He had tied to magic crystal to a flashlight. He aimed it at a pawn that he had accidentally took from the classroom.<p>

"Smaller." He turned on the flashlight, the beam passing through the crystal. It hit the chess piece, and it shrunk. He turned the crystal so it was facing the other side.

"Bigger." This time when he turned it on, a blue beam of light came from it, causing the pawn to grow. But the switch got stuck for a few seconds, so that Zim couldn't turn off the light, and the pawn broke through the ceiling.

"Too big!"

* * *

><p>"Uh, Keef, can you go walk on the other side of the street. You know... Away from me?" Dib asked the enthusiastic kid.<p>

"Hey look, it's Zim!" Keef said, pointing down the street, comepletely ignoring him.

"Hello fellow humans." Zim greeted as he approached. "Notice anything... _Different_ about me?"

"No, not really." Dib replied shrugging.

"You've grown another millimeter!" Keef pointed out excitedly.

"What?!" Dib exclaimed. He stood in front of Zim and noticed that once again, they were the exact same height.

"What can I say? Growth spurt." He said smugly, shrugging

"So you've grown an extra millimeter. Big deal! Mine happened first, and I'm gonna be taller in the end. It's science Zim." Dib said, putting his hands on his hips.

"But we're the same height now!"

"Not for long!"

Zim growled and clenched his fists at his sides. "Oh yeah? Well something tells me that I've got another growth spurt coming on right now!" he said, walking away. Dib watched him go suspiciously.

"Something isn't right here." He mumbled, following after the alien, leaving Keef behind.

Zim opens the door to his house a grabs the flashlight off the couch, and quickly grows himself. He puts it back down just before Dib knocks open the door.

"Give it up Zim!" Dib yells before gasping. "What happened?" Zimwas now an inch taller than him. The alien just shrugged.

"This doesn't make any sense. Just a second ago you were-" realization dawned on him.

"Wait a minute! Your an alien with alien technology! You just built something to make you taller! In fact..." Dib turned to look at the Robooarent closet. "I bet whatever you used is hidden in that closet right now!"

"No actually, there's nothing in there."

" You can't fool me Zim! There's a giant machine in there that altered height! Isn't there? ISNT THERE!"

"Fine! Open it!"

Dib opens the door and peers inside to see-

Nothing. Absolutely nothing, just as Zim said.

"...you made it invisible?"

**There's nothing in there Dib. Look elsewhere.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Does it only respond to things in Irken?" Dib asked before turning back to the closet and attempting to imitate the clicks and hissing noises that made up the alien language.

"No! It's not a shrinking machine!" Zim shouted. He was getting extremely annoyed at Dib pestering him, and his Irken was terrible. Being the perfectionist that he was, hearing him do it completely wrong was grating on his nerves.

"I grew myself using this magic flashlight!" he revealed, picking it up from the coach. Dib stopped and turned to look at him.

"Magic flashlight?" he asked, his interest piqued. "Let me see that thing!" Zim let out a small squeak as the boy leapt at him. The alien ran out of the base, holding the flashlight out in front of him. After looking at the mysterious closet one more time, Dib gave chase.

Before he could reach the end of the front walk, Zim was tackled from behind. The two boys fell onto the ground, knocking the flashlight away.. It rolled over a rock, which flicked the switch . The two watched as the beam of blue light that shone out of the crystal tied to the end hit a caterpillar. It grew to an enormous size. It was bigger than Dib's head! It was huge! It then proceeded to crush several cars.

Dib got up and picked the device up up carefully and began to examine it, only to accidentally shrink his own hand. The boy began to panic.

"Oh my gosh, my hand is tiny! Microscopic! It's atomic! Diminutive! Petite!"

"Dib-"

"Minute! Infinitesimal! Miniature!"

"_Dib-_" Zim said a little more forcefully.

"Minuscule! Gnomish! Puny!"

At this point, Zim was sure that Dib was just trying to show off how many synonyms for 'small' he knew.

"_Alright! _I get it. Your hand is small!" Zim finally shouted before snatching the flashlight back and switching the the setting to 'grow'. He returned Dib's hand back to normal. "Now just _shut up!_"

Dib was silent for a moment before shouting "Normal hand karate chop!" and hitting Zim's wrist, causing him to drop the flashlight.

"Ow!" While the alien was rubbing his sore arm, Dib grabbed the flashlight off the ground and ran. He turned around only to shoot a beam of light at his foe. Zim's head grew to be three times larger in the beam.

"Ha! Who's head is big _now_?" Dib taunted.

Zim let out a battle cry and charged. Taking back the flashlight, he switched it to 'shrink' and shrunk his head to the right size. He then aimed it at Dib's head. In the magenta beam, his head shrunk to the size of an apple. The boy screamed.

"AAAAAAH- well, at least my head isn't so big any more." he then made a move for the flashlight. Zim frantically tried to avoid him, and turned the beam back on, this time causing Dib's head to return to normal. Knocking the alien to the ground, the two continued to fight over the magic flashlight. Dib kicked him in the stomach and grabbed it.

"Give it back!" he cried.

"Never!" Zim tried to reach for it, but the human held him back an arm length away. Suddenly, Dib didn't feel the weight of the flashlight in his hand.

"Huh?" the two turned around to see a familiar female, who now had possession of the flashlight. She examined the device closely.

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

"Tak!" they said in unison. This was bad. Tak was crazy and evil. Something like that in her hands was really really bad.

"Maybe she didn't see us use it and doesn't know it's a magic flashlight that can grow and shrink things." Zim whispered.

"I'm right here you know, I can hear you." she pointed out. She turned her attention to the red flashlight in her hand. She flipped the switch on and off testingly before grinning.

"Nonononono, wait-!" she aimed the light directly at them. The two shrunk until they were the size of voodoo dolls. Hopefully the female Irken wouldn't use them as such.

Tak cackled victoriously before taking out an advanced looking jar from her disguised PAK. The two tried to run, but she was able to catch them easily, and deposited them in the jar. She secured the lid on tightly before locking it.

**Wow, that was an extremely short chapter. Too short for my liking. Guess I just didn't feel like writing any more today. Oh well, next chapter will be better, I promise**


End file.
